Enemies of the Heir, Beware!
by Andrew Anderson-Evans
Summary: Hogwarts gets in a new predicament, and its up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, through relationship woes, to save the school...
1. Chapter 1 - The News

Harry's POV

I wake up shirtless, and only in my briefs, though I went to bed with my pajamas on. I also find a leaf in them. I secretly hope Seamus got in bed with me last night, but I doubt it. I would remember being in bed with that hottie. It is suspicious that Ron also wakes up in his briefs, not that I'm looking or anything (he's not my type), but he gets out of bed in his, too.

I eye Seamus sleeping and think about how cute he is when he sleeps, but I'm dying inside because I know he's not gay, because he's dating Cho. He often asks me for girl advice because I'm the only boy out of the closet at Hogwarts, and I don't mind. I'm confident with who I am.

I get up and put on my bathrobe and walk to the shower. I time it perfect so as I get out (completely naked), Seamus walks in (completely naked also).

As you can tell, I like Seamus, like a lot. His dreamy blue eyes, cute smile, and Irish accent which I could listen to all day turn me on, though his six pack might also have a part too. Oh god I want to fuck him so hard!

I can't help but smile as he walks past me naked. My eyes follow the treasure trail of hair from his muscular chest and sweaty armpits to his hairy privates which are looking so good right now my dick is about to explode.

"Hey Seamus," I say casually.

"Harry, my man," he says, high-fiving which turns into a bro hug, but then he pulls away probably remembering I'm gay and we're both naked.

I feel myself start to get hard so I quickly say goodbye and go to get dressed.

When I mess up my tie, for like the fifth time, Ron offers to help me.

"No problem, Harry," says Ron, wrapping his beefy arms around me.

I swear he's gay, but maybe not. He and Hermione have been dating for a couple months now and it seems to be getting serious.

After he ties my tie, his hand suspiciously slides down my torso, to my belt, and it felt nice.

Ron and I meet Hermione in the common room and we head to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Lupin meets us in the hallway and since I'm feeling lonely since Hermione and Ron are holding hands, I ask him what we're learning about today.

"Today? Ah, yes. Today. Today we are learning about...Werewolfs!"

"Sounds interesting," I say, staring at his hunky beard. He is definitely the hottest teacher I've ever had.

We file into the classroom and Hermione sits down at a table in the front so Ron sits next to her and I sit next to him so there's one empty chair at the end of the table, next to me.

I want Seamus to sit next to me, but he sits next to Cho. Neville stands next to me. "Hey, Harry! Can I sit here?" I glance at Seamus, laughing with Cho.

"Sure," I respond. "I don't see why not."

Neville quickly sits down as class starts.

"Attention everyone," says Professor Lupin. "It has come to my attention that something terrible has happened at Hogwarts."

Suddenly everyone shuts up and it's silent.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

I hear everyone gasp and Cho screams. Seamus wraps his muscular arms around her. Man, I'm jealous.

Hermione raises her hand. "Professor, how exactly has the Chamber been opened?"

"Well, the story goes that the Chamber of Secrets is opened by the heir of Salazar Slytherin." All eyes shoot at Draco. Sure, there are some other Slytherins in the room but Draco's the only one who would do this.

Cedric raises his hand. "What's so scary about a Chamber? What's in it?" He then winks at Luna, who rolls her eyes. Cedric's been hitting on her all year.

"Well the chamber," says Lupin, " is supposed to hold a monster, that when looked at in the eyes, the victim who looked into the eyes dies a quick DEATH!"

All of a sudden, Ginny screams and plugs her ears. She's usually sensitive to that word, since her boyfriend, Michael Corner, died in a car crash last year. But this was different.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE..." she says, floating above the class like a puppet, but it's not her voice coming out. It's sounds snake-like. Ginny then passes out on the desk.

Luna then offers to carry her to the hospital wing, and Professor Lupin let's her. Luna's hands touch places a girl shouldn't but maybe that's just because she's about to drop her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boat

HERMIONE'S POV

It's frustrating when your dating the boy you love, but he doesn't seem that committed to the relationship as yourself. He's always not completely there. That's Ron and I.

Well, considering that I'm the smartest in the school, Harry's the bravest, and well, Ron's just Ron, and we three always end up saving the school at the end of the year, I think the Chamber of Secrets burden is on us. The teachers are trying, but they never figure it out. The students have to help. It's like Hogwarts wants it that way; it won't reveal its secrets until everyone works as a team. I read about something like that in a book.

It seems we three have a lot of work cut out for us, and everyone is just letting us do it, instead of them. People are very lazy sometimes.

I tell Harry and Ron to meet me in the boathouse at 3:00 to discuss our new predicament.

We get in a boat and paddle out. We do this every weekend and talk about the week; our struggles, crushes, dreams, dates, homework, lovers, and problems. It feels like my one time to relax and let the inner, calm part of me out.

I lay my head on Ron's chest and listen to his heartbeat. All three of us sit there for 10 minutes, enjoying the sound of the waves.

Finally Harry asks, "Who wants to go first?" We all sit there silently. "Well, all right then," says Harry, "I'll start."

"I don't know why, but this week, Seamus has really been blocking my mind. I'm completely in love with him, and I have been thinking of ways to get him to notice me.

"Harry," says Ron. "You're Harry Potter. Everyone notices you!"

"I know, but I want him to see me in a different way than everyone else. I want him to love me back."

"Harry, I know this is hard for you, but Seamus is straight, and you need to respect that," I say, consoling him.

"Hermione! IT ISN'T THAT EASY! Do you know how hard it is being the only gay student in the ENTIRE SCHOOL? I'm just soooo lonely and there's no one here to love. I've never felt so lost. Seeing you and Ron together, Seamus and Cho, Dean and Lavender, Cedric and Luna. It's just so unfair." And then Harry starts crying. I wish I knew what to say but I can't relate. Ron just shakes his head when I try to say something, so we both just sit there hugging Harry.

After awhile, Harry stops crying and says it's Ron's turn to share.

"Okay, well this week seeing Ginny possessed kinda really freaked me out. I mean I'm worried about the Chamber of Secrets. We need to stop the heir now or we'll maybe all be possessed."

"I know," I say. "I've been thinking about it too. I read more about it in the library, and I found a book written by Sam Troling Shribko. It said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened many times throughout Hogwarts history. In fact, about every fifty years. If it were Draco, it would make since for his father was at school when it was last opened."

"Well I think we know how we can get Draco to talk," says Harry looking at Ron and smiling.

"Draco seems to fancy a certain girl in this boat, and maybe she could get a few words out of him on a…date?" suggests Ron. "Of course I'm totally okay with it, since I know it's only a one time deal sorta thing."

"What?" I scream. "A date with Draco Malfoy? You're kidding me! No way!"

"Well, you do want to save the school, don't you?" says Harry, cheering up.

"Well, yes but…"

"And you're the only one Draco will talk to," says Ron.

"Okay but…"

"All right! It's settled. I write a note in your handwriting and make sure Draco gets it. I'd say the Three Broomsticks? 5:00 tomorrow night?" says Harry quickly.

"Of course we need to pretty you up," says Ron.

"What do you mean, pretty me up?" I respond. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing," says Ron quickly, realizing his mistake. "You look great just the way you are! But your look might not be Draco's type."

"Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time!" I say, and kiss him, but shortly because I remember Harry's still in the boat.

We all paddle back in. "I think I have a solution to my problem," says Harry mysteriously and he runs off.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Victim

RON'S POV

After Harry ran off it was just me and Hermione. We took a walk around the lake and visited Dumbledore's grave.

"If only you were here," says Hermione. "You'd know what to do. Can you help us?" And of course, the grave doesn't answer.

Hermione goes to pick some flowers for the grave. I kneel down and pray that we figure this problem out.

I then here Hermione shout, "Ron! Come here!" so I run over to her. She's found a Quiddich Snitch.

"Look what I found!" She tosses it at me. I catch it and read, "I open at the close. Albus." I open at the close? What does that mean?

"This is what he gives us to help?" I ask, angry and confused. "Why does everything have to be a Riddle?"

We then walk back to Hogwarts and head to the Common Room. Hermione says she needs to read and I need a nap so I head to the dormitory. I find Seamus and Harry, both only in briefs, laying together in Seamus's bed kissing.

"Sorry," I say. "Didn't mean to disturb…" I then walk out. Hmmm…what to do? I suppose after seeing Seamus and Harry both shirtless and toned, I should probably improve my muscle, so I head to the gym to work out. I was recently added and always full of boys. I head to the bench press and ponder what I just saw.

I've always kind of liked Harry. He was always cute and I always get a jump in my stomach whenever he touches me. I did sneak into his bed once and took off his clothes in his sleep. That was the best night of my life! I do like Hermione and all, but boys excite me, especially Harry. But now he's got Seamus? I thought Seamus was straight! Wait, Harry said he had a plan…Something's not right. Seamus is in love with Cho. Hmmmm, I'll ask Harry later. He'll tell me the truth.

After feeling the burn, I head to the bathroom, lock the door, and take off my tank-top. My dream of a perfect six-pack is not coming true. I do have a nice sized chest though. I flex my biceps and they're, well I guess okay. I put my tank back on and head back to the common room. I meet Ginny on the way back.

"Hey, Ginny! I've been worried about you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she replies. "Just still a little shaky from shock."

"Well, you better rest," I say.

"I will."

I keep walking. I turn the corner and find Cho Chang standing still by the what used to be the glass Herbology room. I don't know who destroyed it, but we did find a lot of leaves in our dormitory, particularly in between Harry and my bed. All eyes look at me because, well, Harry's Harry Potter, and well I'm nobody.

"Hi, Cho." I say friendly.

No answer.

"Cho? Cho! Are you okay? What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

Professor Lupin then turns the corner.

"Ron? What's wrong with Cho? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," I respond.

"That's what they all say. What did you write on the wall?"

"Nothing!"

"I've claimed my first victim, what are you going to do now?"

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, worried.

"She's been petrified. I'm afraid you're going to take the blame…"

"What?" I scream. "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Come with me," says Lupin, "to the Gryffindor Common Room."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Suspect

SEAMUS'S POV

Okay, after those chocolates Harry gave me, I've suddenly found him quite cute. I mean, we had some fun in my bed and I'm considering coming out of the closet as bi. That was until I learned about my girlfriend.

Ron and Lupin came back from wherever carrying a frozen Cho Chang.

"All right," said Lupin, "who knows anything about this?"

"What happened?" Neville asks.

"She's been petrified," replies Ron.

"She's been WHAT?" I scream! "Who did this to her? I demand an answer now!"

"Well that's why we're here," says Lupin. "You see, it was the Heir of Slytherin."

A few gaps were heard and that was all because usually Cho is the one to scream.

"Is-" I ask, "is-is there any cure?"

"Well, there is, but we need mandrakes, which, unfortunately are grown in the Herbology classroom, the one that was destroyed earlier this year," says Lupin, seriously damping my spirit. "So we're stuck. Does anyone have any idea who did this?"

"I do!" says Draco Malfoy, coming through the door into the common room.

"Hey!" "Get out of here!" "You're not a Gryffindor!" "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" shouts Lupin. "Let's give him a chance."

"Well, It's obviously someone in this room. Someone who likes Seamus. Likes him enough to get rid of his girlfriend..."

Hermione, Ron, and I all look at Harry, but no one says a word.

There's no chance he would do such a thing. Would he? I hope not. No! Harry's my friend, not my enemy. But still, what if he was the heir?

"…And that person…is Lavender Brown!"

"What?" Lavender screams, "Me? I don't like Seamus!"

"Well," says Lupin. "How about you come with me and we talk to the Headmaster?"

"How about not?" Lavender responds. "I'm not the Heir of Slytherin. I don't even know how to spell heir."

Harry steps forward. "If anyone likes Seamus, it's me. But I'm not the heir either."

"That doesn't tell us anything. We still can't just let this sit out. If anyone has any clue, please share. Or you might be next." says Lupin, and he leaves.

I'm suddenly not that in love with Harry. This incident, I don't know, made me see the bad side of him. Harry could easily be doing all this and just passing the blame. I'm pretty sure though those chocolates he gave me had some kind of a love potion in them. I like him and all but…I'm not sure I'm feeling it anymore…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Date

HERMIONE'S POV:

Gosh I'm nervous! I've never been this nervous in my entire life! Not even when I was sorted by the sorting hat! The whole school depends on this date! Oh I'm gonna blow it! I know I am! No, wait! Think positive! How can I?

I walk out to the gate into school and meet Draco there. We walk to Hogsmeade, with little conversation. I can tell he's very nervous. He really likes me? And he hopes that I'll ever like him? Wow…

We head into the Three Broomsticks. We have a table reserved for two. We sit down and I suddenly notice Harry and Ron sitting in a booth across the restaurant behind Draco. Okay, I think. Just look at Ron and pretend he's Draco. I can do this.

We order our food and suddenly Draco asks me, "So…what made you suddenly want to have this date."

I freeze. What should I say?

"…was it my stunning smile? Or my great amounts of money?"

"Umm, the smile," I say quickly.

"Ahh, yes," he replies. "That's usually the more popular answer. You know I've been on tons of dates…" Sure you have. Whatever. "…and usually the girl does most of the talking. I though you were more loquacious, Hermione. What's gotten into you?"

"Sore throat." I respond.

"SORE THROUT? Get away from me!" he snaps.

"Just kidding," I respond. I'm terrible at this!

"Oh, okay! PHEEEUWW!"

"So," I ask Draco, "with all of the "Chamber of Secrets" stuff going on, who do you think is the heir. Come on…" I say, batting my eyelashes. (That's cute, right?)

"Good question. I still think Lavender did it."

"But she likes Neville!"

"Neville? I thought he was gay!"

"No!," I respond. "Or at least I don't think so..."

"Well I think he is. I see him checking me out every time we pass in the hallway."

"Hmmmm. Well, you do know, everyone in Gryffindor thinks you have opened the Chamber."

"Me?" he responds. "I opened the Chamber of Secrets?" He then laughs hysterically for at least 5 minutes, completely embarrassing me.

Our food comes. "So, what's your favorite kind of candy from Honeydukes?"

"Chocolate Frogs," I say, honestly.

"Me, too!" Great, I have something in common with Draco Malfoy. Just what I wanted. "Want to go get some after dinner?"

"Sure," I say, not excited. We finish dinner and he asks for the check. He then goes to the bathroom. The check comes, but Draco isn't back yet. I wait for 20 minutes until I realize he isn't coming. I quickly pay it, grumbling under my breath. And vow I will never go on another date with this jerk. I then see him waiting outside for me, so I go and sneak over to Ron and Harry's table.

"How'd it go?" Ron asks.

"How'd it go? HOW'D IT GO?" I say angrily. "Don't you ever make me ever ever ever go on a date with that evil, little, bratty, prick! EVER!"

Silence.

"Oh and you guys owe me £45. Just saying."


End file.
